


Что тебе снилось?

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Пост 2.10.





	Что тебе снилось?

Потом это ему часто снилось. То, как Дженна падает.  
  
Стив прошел полную боевую подготовку, он психологически закален, он на практике знает, как именно падает мертвый человек, как разом расслабляются мышцы, как тяжелеет тело, как оно гнется, как звучит. Он знает это, потому не может и на секунду себя обмануть — она мертва. Для нее всё. Для них всё.  
  
Это снилось ему постоянно. Темные, неуютные стены, сырость, запах плесени и джунглей, жара и стылый сквозняк. И падающее тело. В своих снах Стив не всегда четко осознавал, кто это. Иногда Дженну заменяла Коно, иногда Чин, порой он видит светлый хвост Лори, испачканный чужой землей и собственной кровью.  
  
Стив знал, кого до истерики боялся там увидеть. Боялся настолько сильно, что крои́л свои собственные сны, что запрет — это горячечное «нетнетнет» — сильнее собственных фобий и подсознания.  
  
Потом он часто вспоминал ее взгляд. Хотел понять ее.  
  
Дэнни пытался вытащить его на разговор, но он сам слишком злился на Дженну, чтобы трогать эту тему. Дэнни так злился, что еще немного — и нанял бы адвоката Рейчел, чтобы доказать, что Дженна не имела никакого права, что не должна. Дэнни так злился, что достиг мастерства в игнорировании проблем, связанных с ней.  
  
Дэнни иногда поднимал глаза и смотрел на Стива так, словно знал, что тот видит в своих снах. Знал, злился и молчал.  
  
От этого взгляда Стиву хотелось начать выть, хотелось вытрясти эту злость и прощение для Дженны. Чтобы Дэнни отпустил, и Стив больше никогда во сне не видел эти катакомбы, не ощущал запах тлена и крови, не слышал звук, с которым падает тело.  
  
И засыпая, он повторял, как мантру, это «ненетнет». И пытался разгадать взгляд Дженны. И вычерпать злость Дэнни.  
  
Стив так устал!  
  
В очередной раз провалившись в липкий смрадный сон, он видел все те же стены, ощущал за ними движение джунглей. И снова видел Дженну, смотрящую на него. Она была их, она была с ними, она пришла к нему. Дженна отдала его взамен на… на что? В этот раз он не смотрел на то, как она падает. В этот раз он поднялся на ноги, словно его не должны связывать нити долга и вины. В этот раз он нашел человека, ради кого она предала тех, кто хотел стать ее «оханой», тех, кто ею уже был. Стив видел холодное, давно мертвое тело. Стив сидел рядом с ним, сжимал в руках, пока его кто-то пытался отобрать, вырвать из пальцев, из объятий, выжечь из крови. Он уткнулся носом в светлые волосы и тихо выл, не в силах этого вынести. Не в силах потерять того, кто важнее всего.  
  
— Эй, детка! Тихо, тихо ты! Это просто сон.  
  
Стив сам не понимал, каких сил стоило разъединить сон и реальность, понять наконец, что руки, в которые он с такой силой вцепился, стараются удержать его, что под пальцами ощутимо бьется пульс, что обеспокоенные глаза настолько живые, что можно задохнуться, сколько в них воздуха.  
  
Стив делает вдох, и все становится на свои места.  
  
Будь он на месте Дженны, останься там Дэнно, Стив сам бы перевернул весь мир, сам бы отказался от всех вокруг, от помощи и других вариантов. Стив не видел его в своих снах не потому, что такой сильный, или мог бы спасти, вовсе нет. Пока он смотрел, как убивают его семью, самых дорогих ему людей, в этом странном мире сна Дэнни для него был уже мертв. И это Стив смотрел сам на себя глазами Дженны — бесконечно пустыми и мертвыми.  
  
— Эй, приятель, все в порядке? — спросил Дэнни, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Что тебе снилось? Или это тоже секретная информация?  
  
Стив усмехнулся и, покрепче ухватив напарника за заднюю часть шеи, уперся своим лбом в его.  
  
— Уже не важно, Дэнно.  
  
Уильямс шумно и очень возмущенно вздохнул, обещая высказать все, что он думает по этому поводу, но Стив от этого звука только шире улыбался.


End file.
